


Meant to be

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, massive shout out to my bf for helping me figure a lot of this out, this is just really soft and really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Momo, Yuki, and Mitsuki all plan to propose to each other.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Momo/Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Meant to be

Momo stands outside the jewelry store, hesitant as to whether he should go in or not. He glances inside to see a few customers at the counter, which is enough to deter him for the time being. He steps away from the shop and sits down on a nearby bench. With a sigh, he takes out his phone and absentmindedly checks his messages. He pauses for a moment when he sees a certain name in his contacts before hitting 'call'. 

"Hello?" Banri's voice comes after a few rings. 

"Ban-san. I need help." 

"What is it? I can't talk for long; I'm working."

"Sorry!" Momo exclaims. "I'll be quick! I'm outside this jewelry store right now, and I _really_ want to go in and buy some engagement rings and propose to Yuki and Mitsuki, but I don't know if I should…"

Banri seems to pause for a moment, as if he isn't sure how to respond. "Momo-kun, have you talked about this with them?"

"Mm-hmm. We talked about it not too long ago and we all want this, but none of us have made a move yet."

"Good. Do you know their ring sizes?"

"Yep! Yuki and I got Mitsuki a ring to match ours a couple months after he started dating us. It's got a flat on it; I'm sure you've seen him wearing it." Momo's voice softens as he remembers the look on Mitsuki's face the day they gave him the ring. He can still recall Mitsuki's soft gasp and the adoring look in his eyes after he opened the ring box.

The sound of Banri's voice brings Momo back to the present. "I don't see why you shouldn't do it then. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic." 

"I think I will, then. Thanks, Ban-san!"

" _Wait!_ " Banri frantically exclaims. "You're not just going to walk in there, right? If people saw you, there'd be a scandal!"

Momo laughs. "Don't worry, I'm in disguise. My face is covered. I've been doing this for a while, you know," he teases. 

"Just making sure. Good luck, Momo-kun."

"Thanks." Momo hangs up, takes a deep breath, and heads back to the storefront. He takes one last glance inside and, once he sees that the shop is empty, walks in.

"Welcome!" An employee greets. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, there is," Momo replies. He speaks in a deeper voice than usual, in an attempt to mask his identity, despite his face already being covered. "I'm looking for some engagement rings."

"Right over here." The employee guides Momo over to the other side of the store and gestures to a display case filled with shining rings with designs ranging from simple bands to elaborate patterns. 

"Hmm…" He scans the rows of rings looking for the perfect one— all he knows right now is that he wants all three of them to match. Gold bands, engraved silver bands, diamond-studded bands. None of them in particular stand out. 

Then something catches his eye: a rose gold band embedded with green gems. He remembers an offhand comment from a friend about how rose gold is like a combination of the colors associated with him and Mitsuki. _It's perfect,_ he thinks. "I'd like three of these," he says, pointing at it through the glass.

The employee nods. "What sizes do you need?" Once they receive their answer, they go to check if the rings are in stock. "You're in luck," they say with a smile as they come to the register. "You got the last one in this size." They hold up one of the rings.

Momo pays for the rings and leaves the store in a haze. _I just bought engagement rings…_ he thinks. _I'm gonna propose…_ It's all he can do not to scream the news to everyone around him. _Wait,_ when _am I gonna propose?_ He hasn't thought this far yet.

_I could do it tomorrow if I wanted… But I think I want some time to prepare._

_Christmas Eve is just around the corner… No, I don't want to do it on Yuki's birthday._

Momo gasps as he realizes when he wants to propose.

_Christmas._

* * *

Yuki can't keep this a secret anymore. He has to tell someone, _anyone_. 

Well, maybe not just anyone.

He's usually not like this— he likes to think he's pretty good at keeping secrets. This, however, is a rare exception. He's so excited that he absolutely _can't_ keep it in. 

He scrolls through his contact list, and stops at Banri's name. Ban seems like a good choice. If he can't talk to his boyfriends, he can always talk to Ban. He hits 'dial', and he's surprised when Ban answers immediately.

"Hello?"

"Ban. It's me. I've got something to tell you." Yuki doesn't waste a moment.

"What is it?" 

"I'm going to propose to Momo and Mitsuki."

There's a muffled sound like something being dropped, and Banri takes a few moments to respond. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Yuki exclaims. "I even bought rings! They're not fancy, but I liked them. There's a band in the middle that looks like outer space. I'll send a picture later; I don't have them near me. I didn't want Momo or Mitsuki to see them, so they're hidden."

"How long ago did you get them?" 

"A few weeks ago. Not long after we talked about getting engaged. It just… felt right to buy them then." Yuki still isn't sure what came over him when he passed by the jewelry store that day, but he's not about to start complaining now.

"A few _weeks_? And you haven't proposed yet? What are you waiting for, someone else to do it first?" Banri asks incredulously.

"The right time. I considered doing it on Christmas Eve, but I thought it'd be weird to propose on my own birthday. I think I'll do it on Christmas."

"You're gonna wait even longer." Banri says, completely deadpan.

"I haven't even figured out what to say yet! I'm halfway there. Have a little faith, Ban," Yuki pleads. 

Banri sighs. "Good luck, Yuki. You deserve this. You deserve _them_. I'm glad you found people who make you so happy," he says softly.

"Hey, don't go all soft on me now. Who are you and what have you done with my Ban?" Yuki teases. He pauses for a moment before adding: "Thanks. It— it means a lot." 

Yuki wraps up the call and takes a deep breath. This feels so much more _real_ now that he's told someone. He's going to _propose_ . He's still not sure what he's going to say— saying he was 'halfway there' _might_ have been a stretch, but he's working on it. 

Yuki gets up from his spot on the couch with a sigh and goes to his bedroom. He reaches up to the top shelf of his closet, where he hid the rings, grabs them, and takes one out of its box. He places the ring in the palm of his hand and traces its outline, as if all this will make the fact that _he's going to propose_ sink in. 

_Maybe I should put the ring on_ , he thinks, but stops himself. _No. I won't put it on until Momo and Mitsuki put theirs on,_ he resolves. He goes to put the ring back in the box; as he does, the lights reflect on its shiny surface. It seems to glimmer, like stars in the night sky.

Yuki gasps and almost drops the ring. He knows what he's going to say to Momo and Mitsuki now, and he can't believe he didn't think of it sooner.

_My stars_ … 

* * *

"...So we send Yuki out to the store so we can wrap his present, and it's kinda big, so we roll out some wrapping paper and lay it out on the living room floor, and just as we set it down, Yuki comes back in. And Momo and I just _dive_ . So Momo's laying out on the floor, head propped up on his arm, one hand on his hip, and I look like I'm trying to play Twister. And Yuki just stares at us for a minute, goes 'forgot my keys', and pops right back out. We're lucky they were by the door, because if they were in the apartment, we'd have been _screwed_ ," Mitsuki says.

Banri laughs. "Knowing Yuki, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it on purpose." 

"Oh, me neither. I know for a fact he was snooping for presents last year." 

"He always did that with my gifts, too. I just started threatening to only get him one gift for birthday and Christmas combined," Banri says with a fond smile. "I never meant it, though." 

Mitsuki sighs. "Dumbass…" he mutters. "I love him… Momo, too..." he says, voice barely over a whisper. He looks around, to make sure nobody is listening in. Their corner table is fairly isolated, but he can never be too sure. Everyone seems to be wrapped up in their own conversations. "Hey, can I tell you something?" he asks, still keeping his voice low.

"What is it?"

"You're the first person I've told besides family. I don't trust anyone else to keep it quiet." Mitsuki feels his cheeks getting hot. "I'm gonna propose to them." 

Banri's eyes widen, and he doesn't reply for a few moments. When he does, all that comes out is: "Wow."

"Do you not think I should? I already bought rings…" Mitsuki's cheeks start to feel even hotter, and he can't bring himself to look Banri in the eyes.

"No, no! You just caught me by surprise. I think they'll be ecstatic," Banri reassures.

Mitsuki can't help but to grin. "I'm gonna do it on Christmas. Momo and I will probably spend Christmas Eve night at Yuki's place after birthday celebrations, and we said we'd at least spend the morning together and exchange presents, even if we couldn't spend the whole day with each other."

Banri blinks as if in disbelief. "Good luck," he says. 

"Thanks, Banri-san." Mitsuki smiles softly. There's a warm feeling in his chest as he thinks about proposing to his boyfriends. He fights back the tears welling up in his eyes. They just make him so _happy_ . The thought of getting _engaged_ to them is almost too much to handle. He can't _wait._

And he already knows the perfect way to propose. 

* * *

"Well, Yuki, did you have a good birthday?" Momo asks. He plants a kiss on Yuki's cheek, making him blush. 

"Yeah," Yuki mumbles before flopping onto the couch. "I don't wanna be the center of attention for the rest of the night. That was embarrassing." 

"Don't you want us to spoil you a little bit more, though?" Momo asks. 

"Mm." 

"Let's give him a break," says Mitsuki. He sits down on the couch, takes Yuki's hand, and starts rubbing circles with his thumb. He gasps when Yuki curls into his side and rests his head on his shoulder.

Momo snaps a few pictures of them before sitting down next to Yuki. He begins running his fingers through Yuki's hair and playing with it. "This isn't too much, is it?" 

Yuki shakes his head. 

_He's probably exhausted,_ Momo thinks. 

Mitsuki must be thinking the same thing. "You tired? Want to get in bed?"

Yuki shakes his head again. "I want to spend some time with you two alone before I sleep." 

Momo turns on the TV and begins flipping through channels. He stops when he finds a cooking show that he knows both Mitsuki and Yuki enjoy. He hears a small gasp from Yuki, who pops his head up to see the screen better and smiles softly. A glance towards he and Mitsuki shows that they're already immersed in the show. 

Before too long, however, Yuki falls asleep on Mitsuki's shoulder. 

"He had a really long day," Momo whispers. "We had filming to do early this morning, and he didn't get much sleep last night. He was really tired already by the time we got to his party, but it still made him really happy that everyone wanted to celebrate him." 

"I could tell. He made an effort to thank everybody before they left." Mitsuki smiles softly. He looks lovingly at Yuki's sleeping face. "He's angelic, isn't he?" 

Momo nods. "You are too, you know. You look really soft and peaceful when you sleep." Momo gets up from his seat, plants a kiss on a blushing Mitsuki's forehead, and gently lifts Yuki off the couch to take him to bed. 

Mitsuki stands up and plants a kiss on Yuki's forehead. He wrinkles his nose in his sleep, making both Momo and Mitsuki giggle. "Love you, " Mitsuki whispers. 

Momo lays Yuki down on the bed. Yuki stirs and mutters something unintelligible as Momo crawls into bed next to him.

"Goodnight Yuki. Happy birthday." Momo says softly. 

Mitsuki crawls into bed on Momo's other side, wraps his arms around Momo's waist, and plants a kiss on his temple. "Did you have a good day?" he asks quietly. "You're probably as tired as Yuki, huh." 

"I did have a good day. And you just made it even better." 

Mitsuki presses a soft kiss to Momo's jaw and tightens his hold on Momo's waist, bringing him closer. "I love you, Momo." 

"I love you, too." 

Momo sighs. _How did I get so lucky?_ he wonders. _How did I end up with the two most perfect men in the world?_ He has to fight back a giggle as he thinks about tomorrow. It's only been about a week since he bought the rings, but it feels like it's been an eternity. Tomorrow will finally be the day. 

He hasn't really planned out what he's going to say, but he thinks he can manage. Yuki's passion, Mitsuki's determination, the different ways they show they care. Momo couldn't possibly name all the reasons he loves them— the reasons they mean the world to him, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with them. But he doesn't have to name all those reasons. He just wants to name the ones that will mean the most to them. 

* * *

Yuki is stirred awake by the sound of giggling and the feeling of his face being peppered with kisses. "Mmmm," he groans. "Too early…" He opens his eyes to see Momo and Mitsuki standing over him, shaking their heads. 

"It's 10 am!" Mitsuki exclaims. "Momo and I have been up for an hour and a half already! I even made breakfast. You better come get some before it gets cold." Mitsuki turns on his heels and starts towards the doorway. Before he leaves the room, he takes one last glance back at Yuki. "I'm going home to be with family this afternoon. I'd kinda like to spend as much time with you as I can before then," he says softly. 

"Can't say no to that, can you?" Momo asks with a teasing smile. 

"Of course not. I'll be out there in a minute. Let me get dressed and fix my hair. We'll probably take pictures, right? I don't want to go out there with bedhead and yesterday's clothes." 

Momo's eyes widen. "I laid you in bed in those clothes!" he gasps. 

"It's fine. I'm the one who fell asleep in them. I could have changed when I got home," Yuki reassures. "Now get out so I can get ready." Yuki gently pushes Momo out of the bedroom, shuts the door and locks it. He doesn't actually particularly care about looking good in pictures. He just wants to get the rings. 

Regardless, he puts on a comfortable pair of pink pajama pants— it's not like he has anywhere to go today— and a soft jacket. He places the rings safely in an inside pocket and zips the jacket up. Only one is in its box; three boxes would be a little too obvious. He brushes his hair out, puts it in a loose braid, and hurries out to the living room. 

When he gets in the room, Momo and Mitsuki are sitting on the couch, already eating. There's an untouched plate of food on the coffee table in front of them. Yuki picks it up, plants a kiss on both of his boyfriends' cheeks, and sits down beside Momo. "Morning," he greets. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes until they've all finished and Momo practically jumps up from his seat. "You guys ready to open presents?" he asks enthusiastically. 

"Ready if you are," Yuki replies. 

"How are we doing this?" Mitsuki asks. "Anyone wanna give theirs first?" 

"I will." Yuki says, taking out his phone. "Give me just a second." He connects his phone to a bluetooth speaker, and smiles softly as a soft melody begins playing. "I wrote us a song. Just for the three of us. I didn't finish the lyrics, though. I wrote a verse and a chorus. The rest is for you two to write." 

By the time he's finished speaking, the first verse has already begun on the recording. Yuki feels his cheeks getting hot as he hears his own voice singing such tender words, but he means every word of it. 

Mitsuki blinks back tears. "It's beautiful," he says, sniffling. "But… I've never written a song." 

"I can help you. You tell me how you feel, anything you want to say to us, and I'll help you turn that into lyrics. Momo can help, too." 

Momo hasn't said a word since the song began. He sits in enamored, perhaps reverent, silence until the final notes fade away. "Yuki…" he whispers. "I love it… It's so sweet… I can't wait to work on it together." 

"I love you both," Yuki says softly. 

"Love you, too." 

"I love you, too, Yuki." 

After a few moments of silence, Momo jumps back up. "My turn to give gifts!" He goes over to Yuki's mini Christmas tree and grabs two boxes covered in gift-wrap, one large and one small. He places the larger box in Mitsuki's lap and the smaller one in Yuki's before taking his seat between them. 

"Go ahead, Yuki," Mitsuki says. "You just gave a gift. It's your turn to get one." 

Yuki smiles and begins tearing into the gift wrap. It's not the best wrapping job, there's tape in odd places, and two layers of wrapping, seemingly because the first didn't cover the box, but it's part of the charm. He gasps when he sees what's underneath: a brand new pair of his favorite headphones. His current pair was starting to wear out, and he'd hoped maybe he'd get some for his birthday, but he hadn't, so he couldn't be happier to receive these. "Momo!" 

Momo gives him a bright smile. "Just what you wanted?" 

Yuki nods and plants a kiss on Momo's forehead. "So thoughtful." He turns to Mitsuki. "Your turn." 

Mitsuki rips the wrapping paper off of his present. It takes him a few moments to get through the layers— its wrapping is as messy as Yuki's present was. Mitsuki's eyes light up when he sees what's underneath: a brand new set of bakeware. "Momo!" he echoes Yuki from a few minutes before. 

"You mentioned you wanted a new set!" 

"How'd you know what to get?" Mitsuki asks. 

"I had a little help with that," Momo admits sheepishly. "Going shopping with Iori was an _experience._ " 

Yuki raises an eyebrow. "Better or worse than the time he gave us that twenty-minute shovel talk when we started dating Mitsuki?" he asks with a smirk. 

"Oh, no, nowhere near that bad. He's mellowed out. I think he might even _approve_ of us by now," Momo teases. 

"Hey! That is my little brother you're talking about." 

"Sorry." 

"You better be." Mitsuki teases. He grabs a small gift bag from under the tree and hands it to Momo. 

"Where's mine?" Yuki pouts. "There's nothing else under the tree." 

"I'll get yours in a minute. Momo first." 

Momo hurriedly pulls tissue paper out of the bag, gasping in delight as he pulls the gift out of the bag; it's the soccer game he's been talking about for weeks. "Thanks, Mitsuki!!!" Momo throws his arms around Mitsuki in a hug. "We'll have to play next time we're at my place," he says with a grin. There's a competitive glint in his eyes that makes Yuki glad he won't be one to go up against Momo. 

"My turn?" Yuki asks hopefully after Momo lets go of Mitsuki.

Mitsuki nods and stands up. "I have to go get it. It's not something I could have put in a package." 

"Oh?" Yuki raises an eyebrow as he watches Mitsuki walk out of the room. 

Mitsuki returns after a few moments carrying a small potted plant, which he presents to Yuki. 

"Where did you hide that? When did you even get it over here?" 

"I have my ways." 

Yuki takes the plant, looking down at it with a small smile. "It's cute," he says after a moment. Like you. I think I'm going to call it Mitsuki.

Mitsuki shakes his head. "I can't believe you," he says, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. 

"Thank you both," Yuki says. He takes a deep breath. "Also… I have something to say to you." 

"I do, too, actually." 

"Me, too." 

"Can I go first?" Yuki waits for confirmation from Momo and Mitsuki before he continues. "You both mean so much to me, more than I could ever put into words. When I'm around you, it feels so natural, like it was meant to be. You're the lights of my life." Yuki's cheeks are burning, and he can't meet Momo's or Mitsuki's eyes. He unzips his jacket, takes the ring box out, and flips it open. "You're my stars." He pauses for a moment to try and collect himself. "Will you marry me?" 

Momo and Mitsuki both stare at him wide-eyed. Neither responds. Momo covers his face and begins to shake, and Yuki worries for a moment that he might be crying— until he hears the sweet, melodic sound of Momo's laughter.

Yuki tries to say something, but the words catch in his throat. Is Momo laughing at him? 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Momo exclaims after catching his breath. His expression softens as he turns to look at Yuki. "Sorry, darling." He cups Yuki's cheek with his hand. "I wasn't laughing at you. I would love to marry you, more than anything. So much that," Momo takes three rings out of his pocket. "I was going to propose, too." 

Mitsuki smiles sheepishly. "I was, too."

"I guess we really were meant to be." Momo says with a soft smile. "Should we go from the beginning? I'd kinda like you both to hear my proposal, too."

Yuki shakes his head. "I couldn't repeat that if I tried. I'd like to hear some answers, though." 

Momo and Mitsuki exchange a glance and both of them lean forward to kiss one of Yuki's cheeks. 

" _Yes._ I would like nothing more than to marry you," Momo replies. 

"Absolutely," Mitsuki says. He takes Yuki's hand and interfaces their fingers. 

Momo takes a deep breath. "I…" he falters for a moment, but quickly manages to get himself back on track. "I love you both so much. I could never list all the reasons I love either of you, but…" he pauses for a moment, already blinking back tears. "Mitsuki, you're so talented and strong. Yuki, you're so confident and passionate about what you love. You've both inspired me, and you've both done so much for me and been there for me through so much, and I can only hope that you can say the same about me. I want to stay by your sides for the rest of my life." By now, tears are rapidly streaking down Momo's cheeks, and he's choking up. "Will you… Will you marry me?" he manages. 

Mitsuki wipes tears from his own eyes. "Yes." 

Yuki is on the verge of tears himself. "Of course," he says, voice shaky with emotion. 

They're all quiet for a few moments, as if trying to process that this is happening, until Mitsuki quietly clears his throat. Yuki and Momo immediately turn to look at him. 

Mitsuki's voice is uncharacteristically quiet, but he sounds the most confident of all three of them. "I can honestly say that the last three years have been the best years of my life so far, and you've both been such a big part of the reason why. I really treasure every moment we spend together, and etch each precious memory into my heart. I love you both _so_ much, and I want us to walk together into the future, even though we can't see what tomorrow holds. And, no matter what, I'll always be close by your sides. Will you marry me? " Mitsuki holds out thee silver rings engraved with three interlocking hearts, his eyes already filled with fresh tears. 

" _Yes_ ," Momo replies. Tears stream full-force down his cheeks, and he wraps an arm around both Mitsuki and Yuki, pulling them close. 

Even Yuki is wiping tears from his eyes by this point. "Yes," he says softly. "But did you really propose to us with lyrics from _Crescent Moon's Veil_?" he asks with a mischievously smile. 

"Yes! Is there something _wrong_ with that?" Mitsuki asks, visibly tensing up. 

"No, of course not. It was very endearing. I loved it," Yuki replies. 

"I'm so happy…" Momo says, through tears. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too." 

* * *

It's been a few hours since the proposals, and everyone has settled. Mitsuki still isn't sure if he's processed any of it. They've hardly even moved from their spots on the couch. At some point, Yuki turned the TV on, but none of them have really been paying attention to it. 

With a sigh, Mitsuki picks up his phone to check the time. He doesn't really want to leave, but he doesn't want to miss a chance to visit family, either. He gasps when he sees the time. "Shit!" he exclaims. "I have to go!" He jumps out of his seat. 

Yuki reaches an arm out for him. "Do you really have to go?"

"I do. _But_ … Maybe you two could come with me? If you want to. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind. And we could announce that we're engaged…" 

"I'll go," Momo replies. "What about you, Yuki?"

"I'll go, too. Do you think they'd mind if I just went in these pajamas?" Yuki teases, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Please don't." 

They spend the next few minutes rushing around Yuki's apartment trying to get ready. Mitsuki calls his parents to let them know they'll have extra guests, while Yuki and Momo scramble to get ready. It's a mess, but Mitsuki doesn't mind. Most of the three years they've been together could be rightfully described as a mess, but Mitsuki wouldn't change a single thing about it. 

He couldn't be happier as he walks out the door, hand in hand with both of his boyfriends— no, _fiancés._ The first steps into this new phase of their lives. Mitsuki can't wait to see where this path— _their_ path together— will lead.


End file.
